


this world is gonna pull through

by lavendericecoffee



Series: Atlas AU [8]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Atlas AU, Birthday, Birthday Presents, Canon Compliant, Cats, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Gift Giving, M/M, Minor Athena/Janey Springs, Suggestive Themes, They/Them Pronouns for Lorelei (Borderlands), They/Them Pronouns for Zer0 (Borderlands), Timothy Lawrence-centric, just lots of hcs, lots of romantic & platonic "I love you"s, mentions of past Tim/Moxxi, video calls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27566239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavendericecoffee/pseuds/lavendericecoffee
Summary: Timothy really hoped it wasn’t anything important. He had that tendency to forget things easily, even if he tried to fight it. But Rhys kept on smiling and went by his side. So it couldn’t have been that bad. Still dumbfounded, he felt Rhys leaving a kiss right on his cheek.“November 11th? That- That seriously doesn’t ring any bells?” Rhys continued, brushing his hands against his shoulders.Or how Timothy spent one of his birthdays.
Relationships: Timothy Lawrence & literally every single character tagged, Timothy Lawrence/Rhys
Series: Atlas AU [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959502
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	this world is gonna pull through

**Author's Note:**

> listen, nov 11th is the date when Tim's DLC was released so I can absolutely just assume that this is his bday. but I also couldn't really finish it till this date cause life happens kdjfnbdf
> 
> additional warnings:  
> \- at one point one character starts wondering if the other was drugged. it's just a one line and is not elaborated further  
> \- uhhh pyromania? I mean, Ember is listed, what else do u expect, sth gets burnt down
> 
> title is from [New Radicals' "You Get What You Give"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j91RZ01PZwA)

For most time nowadays, Timothy woke up with a certain someone by his side. Today wasn’t this kind of day.

It startled him, actually. Firstly, relaxed, still within that morning haze, he started moving his hand forward. But there wasn’t anyone to reach. Neither in front of him, nor hugged to his back – Timothy was all alone in his king size bed. Realizing so, he arched out of the covers, looking around the room to find any clue where he might have been.

Rhys wasn’t a morning person – that was a known fact. There was no way he’d wake up before Timothy. Unless he had some important meeting scheduled or out of town business. But Tim would know about it already, Rhys would complain about it endlessly. So what was it really?

Wondering about the cause, Timothy lazily got out of bed. Rubbing his eyes and stretching out. Then he was ready to go. His still slow movements pulled him towards the kitchen. The smell of coffee entered the space, as he walked one of the halls. Now that surely made him more awake. On his way, his cat Loader Bot had decided to say “hi” first and rubbed against his leg. Timothy smiled, then picked him up and gave him a kiss.

“Wow, LB, you’re early. Did Rhys bring out the catnip or something?” he cooed against him.

With no response, Loader Bot looked at him carefully. And as Tim started giving him even more kisses, he meowed loudly and wriggled in the embrace.

“Okay, okay, geez. Leaving you to it, troublemaker,” Timothy laughed and put him down.

Then he finally entered the kitchen. He stopped by the door, seeing Rhys carefully preparing something to eat. Already almost dressed up, yet with his tie still hanging loose and shirt not done properly. With his obviously indie music in the background, singing the lyrics in an over exaggerated way, getting from one corner to the other. Timothy had always loved moments like these – when his Rhys was himself to the core, undisrupted by anything.

As he wanted to get to the other counter, Rhys finally had noticed him. He stood in one place, gracing him with a smile. There was something to it, Timothy just couldn’t guess what.

“’Morning, early bird? What made you get out already, did Lazy River Park open a new ride or something?” Timothy started with a question.

To this, Rhys’ grin seemed to get even wider, “Wait, you forgot?”

“Forgot about what?”

Timothy really hoped it wasn’t anything important. He had that tendency to forget things easily, even if he tried to fight it. But Rhys kept on smiling and went by his side. So it couldn’t have been that bad. Still dumbfounded, he felt Rhys leaving a kiss right on his cheek.

“November 11th? That- That seriously doesn’t ring any bells?” Rhys continued, brushing his hands against his shoulders.

And it finally cracked right to Timothy.

“…Oh, shit,” he muttered.

“Happy birthday!!” called Rhys, pulling him to a hug.

A bone crushing tight hug, you wouldn’t expect from someone like him. But Timothy already knew how on brand it was. So he quickly returned the touch, hugging him back, just as hard.

“Wow, okay. I both can and can’t believe this is what made you drag your ass out of bed so early,” Timothy started smiling hard, realizing it all just now. “Thank you, baby,” he added, pressing a quick peck against his lips.

“What? You can’t believe I wouldn’t just try to make everything perfect for your birthday? Tim, c’mon,” he gave him one of his Looks but in an instant, returned to his smiles.

Well, Timothy should’ve already known so. Whenever it was any kind of celebration or birthday, Rhys went completely out of his own way. Giving great gifts, throwing biggest parties – if someone mattered to him, it was obvious that he’d do anything to make their birthday as grand as it could be. And who else could deserve this more than his beloved boyfriend?

Which, actually, was almost jarring for Timothy. During his past birthdays, Rhys couldn’t stop talking and especially teasing him about what he had prepared for him. For Rhys to keep so quiet during last days was suspicious as hell. He either remembered at the last minute or prepared something so big, Timothy couldn’t begin to question what it was.

Knowing Rhys, he already suspected which option was true.

“Aaaalright, shouldn’t doubted your birthday senses,” he put his hands up in the defeat.

“Thank you,” Rhys accented it heavily. “Well then, enjoy your eridicano and cereal. With milk added before it, of course, I- I’m not a savage.”

Timothy sighed happily, “You know me too well.”

So they both sat down and started talking about everything near and far, while enjoying their breakfast. Rhys was always on the run, so it didn’t come to Timothy’s surprise that his bagel along with a cup of over sugared black coffee were already half eaten. Still, he of course kept him company. Talking about the investors from Hermes trying to get his tech for almost free and Lorelei’s new Crimson Lance recruits (he vaguely remembered them mentioning so).

It was nice, of course. Just a moment for Tim to set his mind on track of the whole day, spending the time away with his favorite person of all. Especially on _his_ day. Yet, he couldn’t shake off the feeling that Rhys’ faster paced talking were trying to cover up for something. Timothy couldn’t imagine what kind of gift he actually got him but… He sensed that at this point, he was closer to truth than further.

When it was all settled and finished, Timothy put away all the dishes and went to Rhys’ side, “Oookay. Should get going, huh?”

“Riight but can you, uhm, meet me at the workshop after you’re finished? For no reason at all?” said Rhys. Oh, he was a pretty bad liar.

“Sure. For no reason at all,” Timothy added with a faux mocking tone.

And in response, Rhys pouted lightly, “C’monnnn.”

“Yes, darling, sweetheart, I will be most happy to meet you at the workshop,” Timothy laughed.

He got even closer to Rhys, once more getting a kiss on the cheek from him, “That’s what I wanted to hear. Okay, you’re dismissed, Lawrence.”

“Sure. Strongfork,” Timothy scrunched up his nose in response but still couldn’t help that smile. What did Rhys do to him, he didn’t even begin to comprehend.

Yet there was a job to do, after all. Walking up to their bathroom, he put himself together. Got his usual red sweater on, tamed his wild bed hair, shaved a little and tried one recommended by Rhys skin care gels. He took one last look at himself and smiled. He felt… So good to be himself, actually. What a rare but wonderful feeling it was.

And god, he couldn’t deny that the completely cryptic request from Rhys made him excited to see what he'd had planned. But he restrained it, trying his best to fight a huge grin.

Just as Rhys wanted, he then descended further into their mansion, right to the workshop. Rhys loved spending his spare time there, still playing with some gun prototypes or something entirely for himself. Whether it’d be a new upgrade for his robotic arm or a toy that will make their cats lose their minds – that was the place to make it reality. It was also located on the lower part of the house, making it closer to the entrance.

Tapping his hands together, Rhys already waited by the door, anxiously expecting Timothy. As he saw him, he smiled widely. Yet, Timothy already knew it was one of his very much so nervous ones. One, he made when he wasn’t sure what was going to be the direct reaction towards it.

“Soooo. Are you ready to definitely not see your birthday gift?” he asked, trying to remain calm in front of him.

“Definitely yes, can’t wait to not see it,” Timothy played along, raising an eyebrow at him.

“Alright then, close your eyes first.”

Having no other choice really, Tim obeyed. He could definitely sense Rhys waving his hand in front of his face, to check completely. Then he felt the cold metal of his hand in his, as Rhys helped him go forward to the room. They took several careful steps together and by the oily smell attacking him, Timothy knew they were already there. In the midst of all, he’s heard Rhys' voice calling out to him.

“Well. You might take a peek now,” Rhys said, his voice almost barely containing his pride and excitement.

Opening his eyes, Timothy squinted for a second to adjust to the light. As he settled, he basically froze in place, just by the one look of it.

Right in front of him was a motorcycle. A massive machine, slick in design, almost to mimic his proudly designed submachine guns. With a huge engine and an almost blocky kind of frame to hold it in together. Painted in metallic black with red accents all around it. Timothy had never seen such a design, it almost took his breath away. But there it was, in their workshop. By its side, Rhys looked as if he was ready to burst with pride.

“Sooo?” he asked, his grin almost getting bigger.

Timothy’s eyes still opened widely, trying to comprehend the absolute scale of it, “It’s for me?”

“Don’t see any other birthday guys around here, do you? All yours,” Rhys continued, taking steps forward and brushed a hand right on Timothy’s shoulder.

“Holy shit,” as the reality finally settled, Timothy started smiling as wide as he possibly could. “How- What- Huh?” he asked with that kind of laugh that warmed Rhys’ heart more than anything else could.

“Allow me to explain it, then,” Rhys started once more, making them both walk right by the machine’s side. “I had this idea for the longest time. Started brainstorming, did some blueprints and brought them back to Janey. She- She helped me a lot with the parts and with the build, we’ve been spending a lot of time putting it together. By the end, she also redirected me to Ellie, for, you know, the last look on it. Anyways, yeah, yeah.” Finishing his story up, he took another glance at Timothy, “That’s why I didn’t want you to get a motorcycle after getting your license so much. By the way.”

It all started to become the whole for him. The nights he had to take “additional” shifts, how he didn’t let Timothy back to the workshop that much lately. Why he suddenly smelt so much of that mechanical almost rusty vibe. And several scratches on his human hand that couldn’t have been done by their cats.

“Rhys, you are literally, _literally_ the craziest guy I have ever met in my entire life,” he looked at this in such wonder, he barely could’ve formed any coherent sentences. But then his and Rhys’ stares met as he said oh so gently, “Thank you. You’re absolutely, completely out of your mind.”

“Life would be boring if I wasn’t like this, right?” Rhys laughed, feeling Timothy approach him and put his hands on his sides.

“And I love you like that, you dumbass,” said Timothy, brushing his nose against Rhys’ cheek.

“Mmm I love you too. Happy birthday, baby.”

Before anything else could be said between them, Timothy put his lips right onto Rhys’. Pulling him as close and possible, letting the moment sink in. They just stayed in this, letting their embrace deepen as their lips moved hastily against each other. Rhys still smelt like that combination of last mechanical tweaks and his morning coffee. And his hands all against Timothy’s frame, every touch so loving, so much devoted to him.

“God, I can’t believe I actually didn’t notice all… That,” Timothy whispered right against Rhys’ lips.

“All what?” said Rhys, still hazed by the kiss.

“You should’ve heard yourself when I got the license. You were like “But Tiiim, don’t get the motorcycle nowww, they don’t have any good models on the markettt”. Yeah right,” Tim said in a tone both mocking him but too loving to regard as an insult.

Still, Rhys had to pout at him, “I mean, they really don’t have this on the market.”

“Oooh damn, you’re so smug. You deserve it, baby, this is just… Woah,” Timothy’s hand brushed towards the leather seating so smooth to touch. Actually the metal was just as smooth or even smoother. He took another look at Rhys, this time giving him a knowing stare, “Say it.”

“Say what?”

“Rhys, I literally know you’re biting your tongue not to say it, but c’mon. I wanna heeaaar iiiit.”

Pressing his lips together, Rhys beamed, “It’s state of the art.”

“Fuck _yes_.”

His mind still couldn’t comprehend this. Not only a motorcycle but his motorcycle, right to the core. Made by Rhys, someone who loves him the most with him and only him in mind. Timothy couldn’t begin to think of all the nights he had spent tinkering on it, making sure it was the best version.

He couldn’t lie, he was also kind of mad he couldn’t see the process. Rhys always look… Distractingly attractive, while in his working headspace. But that was something for another day.

Finally, Timothy straightened his back and asked, “So what. Ready for the maiden voyage?”

“Well. Thought you’d never ask.”

In a moment, Timothy sat down properly on the motorcycle for the first time. Now it felt like entirely his. Perfectly built to suit his frame, so comfortable. And just by starting the engine for a single second, Timothy could feel how powerful it was.

“How does it feel?” Rhys asked.

“Already like a dream. How can I even thank you for this, it’s just… Wow. Just wow, Rhys,” he kept on blabbering, all in wonder.

As Rhys took his seat, hugged by Timothy’s back, he continued, “And you really think this is the end, huh? Tim, that’s almost insulting.”

“Don’t you dare,” Timothy snapped back but. He knew damn well that it really had to only be the beginning. Not making it go too much into his head, he asked, “HQ?”

The expression Rhys made furthered Timothy’s sense that it definitely wasn’t the ending, “Whaaatt about the center of Meridian for me? I’m gonna be working from home today, if, if you wanna know buut I gotta handle some things in the center.”

“Again, no reason?”

“Absolutely 100% none.”

Timothy laughed, ready to accept the unknown. For now, of course, “Then, hold on tight.”

* * *

The way his motorcycle looked almost went along with how it felt while driving.

“Almost” being the crucial word here. Cause it looked absolutely stunning with just the right colors and the sleek build. But when Timothy actually took it for the ride, he knew exactly that it ran better than any other one he rode. Powerful and yet, so easy and swift to control. As if it was made for him especially.

Well, it was but the point stood.

Driving Rhys back at his desired place, just the amount of praise and smiles Timothy gave him made it clear how much he loved the gift. So he could only accept it all with pride, kiss him goodbye and go make his amends. Timothy, of course, still didn’t question anything about them. Too starry eyed by his gift and everything he did.

But since his birthday did actually happen to be on Thursday of all days, he knew there was some work to be done. So he drove back to the Atlas HQ, intentionally taking the longer road. With such happiness and wonder within him, it truly felt like a good day to try out the machine amongst the slightly dim daylight alleyways. The stars still shining behind the clouds and the air blowing the strands of his hair.

Timothy had already discovered that Rhys made a special parking space just for him and his motorcycle. Reluctantly in the matter, Tim left the machine, ready to take on his day.

It wasn’t any of the unusual days. Just a slower one, where he didn’t even need to meet back with his squadron. The usual duties of a Crimson Lance soldier weren’t the matter of the day. Today it was just guarding various parts of the HQ, making sure everything was intact. Listening to his colleagues talk about the newest movies in the cinema or “the game” they caught last night. Same old, same old.

The things only started to shake up as his break arrived. Heading back to one of the lounges nearer Rhys’ office. It was one of his favorite spaces, since it was the easiest way to catch Rhys when they both had downtime. Since he wasn’t there, he could always redirect the wandering souls of the HQ and tell them where the CEO was. Or actually, wasn’t.

And of course, Timothy just really wanted to get another coffee of the day.

That’s why not even changing from his armor, he started preparing everything for his break. Rummaging through the space, Timothy had noticed a peanut butter cupcake left on the special plate. Curious, he saw that there were two notes added on the cover.

“if any of you even touches it before Tim, I am cutting your raises. be happy only that

–boss”

One of them said, while the other proclaimed:

“birthday treat for my birthday babe <3

–Rhys”

To which, Timothy shook his head and smiled. Oh, Rhys.

Ready to take it all, he was stopped in a moment. By the sound of sudden steps and blowing of the party favor. What the-

“Happy birthday, ya old fart!!” suddenly, he was embraced full force by no one else than Lorelei.

Along with them was Zer0, holding a wrapped package in their hands. Oh god, they all are gonna be the end of him today, wouldn’t they.

Not to mention that besides Lorelei holding a party favor and blowing it, they both were already wearing small birthday hats. Timothy couldn’t lie, there was something immensely satisfying about this. Zer0 displayed a happy face on their visor [:D] probably due to the inability to blow a party favor. Oh, well. Then with a single motion, Lorelei also put a red party hat on top of Tim’s head.

And Timothy laughed, “Hey, thanks, guys!”

“Leaves of November. New beginning and chances. Happy birthday, Tim,” ah yes, his own very special birthday haiku. With that their helmet showed off the number of the day [11]. Whatever the hell it all meant, it did make Timothy happier than he could really express.

“Sooo, how are you holdin’ up with all that “being old” thing?” Lorelei continued.

“C’monn, I’m not that old. Not everyone can be forever young like you, you know,” he shrugged.

“Ahh, those are just excuses. No worries, we still love you, even if you are a descendant to saurians at this point.”

Timothy rolled his eyes and finally managed to take his coffee cup into his hands, “Geez, thank you, never been more reassured.” He said while rolling his eyes. Still, there was something so sincere and sweet about it all, he couldn’t lie and get his heart all mushy. “But I love you too guys, if you wanna know.”

“Awww,” Lorelei smiled knowingly at Zer0 showing off a heart emoji [<3], as they brushed shoulders.

“Okay, stop,” silencing them, he waved his hand.

“Alright, alright! We all know what you’re here for,” with the amount of excitement Lorelei had, they were honestly ready to combust.

“You actually came here for me, didn’t you-“ he wanted to say but once more, he just decided to play along with their game. “Yes, yes, show me the gifts.”

“That’s what I wanted to hear, mate. Zer0, take it away.”

And Zer0 did so without further notice. Well, that only did include them holding out a gift to Timothy. Suspicious at first, due to his… History of getting questionable gifts from Zer0, Timothy took it. He just hoped it wouldn’t make any sounds. As he was ready to unwrap it all, he saw them starting to get their katana into their hands. Immediately, he called out:

“NO no nono no, Zer0, it’s fine, I will em. I will just. Unwrap it. With my hands.”

Quickly, they nodded and let him proceed. Thank god or his poor poor gift would end up in pieces. And as Timothy unwrapped it, seeing what was actually inside, he was glad it didn’t get this fate.

Under the layers of paper, he saw a sweater. A pretty thick wool sweater in a nice baby blue shade. What was important was that on it, he saw a picture of a kitten also knitted out. A really cute fuzzy cat which reminded him a lot of Felicity, looking at it closer. The sweater was in fact a little wonky with several loose strands in some places but… It definitely won Timothy’s heart right away.

“Aww, Zer0…” he started, smiling hard to himself.

“Precise knitting. Well, Lorelei calls it so. Made specially for you,” they said, still in their usual stance.

Which only furthered, Tim’s happiness, “You made it? For me? Zer0, you shouldn’t have.”

“Seriously, you would never believe how good Zer0 is at knitting,” Lorelei decided to join in, boasting their friend up as much as they could.

“A hidden talent, now revealed. In form of a blue sweater with cat,” Zer0 concluded with that with some kanji [着れ] Timothy didn’t really understand.

“Did you model the cat after Felicity?”

“Yes. Majestic kind of model. Killer machine of sorts. I like her,” they nodded.

Well, the resemblance here really was uncanny with her fluffy fur and bell on her collar. Damn, they were really good at getting all the details right, weren’t they.

“I love it, Zer0. It’s… It’s perfect, you just know what I wanted, thanks,” Timothy beamed, still looking at it in awe.

How true it couldn’t have been. A sweater in such a nice shade, with a cat, his own actually. Handmade by his friend. Just that kind of gift he appreciated so much, that made him so _so_ happy he didn’t know what to properly say.

But the words of his seemed to be enough, as in return Zer0 simply displayed a happy emoji on their face [:D]. Person of limited words, yet with such talents.

“Alright! Now I bet you’re wondering where my gift is, huh?” Lorelei decided to cut right into it, so excited of their own plans, leaning over to him.

“Suuure, yeah, let’s say."

“Then let’s say, you’ll see it later…”

As they continued their cryptic talk, Timothy only crossed arms on his chest and gave them that almost inpatient look of his, “Loreleiiii.”

“Okay, okay, I’ll cut ya the chase, Atlas boy,” they laughed, showing off their hands as if to act innocent. “I bugged my old mates at the No Roast and I have five bags of coffee beans waiting for you in the storage. And not some low quality ones, obviously. I’m talking purely harvested Edenian and Arcturian ones – can’t get any better than that. Roast ‘em, toast ‘em, they’re all yours.”

The victorious smirk on their face was only getting bigger. And so got Timothy’s eyes, full of surprise and wonder. Simply at the prospect of the gift awaiting him.

“Five? Geez, Lei, that’s. Damn, that’s a lot,” he said, already mentally checking its wonderful rich ground smell. Holy shit, they struck gold. “And you didn’t leave any for yourself?”

He should’ve already expected the answer. Just like that, Lorelei laughed loudly.

“Pffssh, please, as if. Five for you and fifteen for me.”

“Hmm. Fair trade,” he hummed quietly. “God, still… Thank you. Both of you, thanks.”

They really just went their ways for these gifts. Either making them on their own, or convincing their friends that their different friend needs such. All with Timothy in mind, all because they cared about him. The warmth in Timothy’s chest just by the thought of it was more than he could ever believe.

“Do not mention it-”

It seemed that Zer0 wanted to say another one of their haikus. Yet they were stopped in half. Both Zer0 and Lorelei, actually. In an instant, they were both pulled closer by Timothy, embracing them hard. They both took a look onto each other. And returned the embrace, as all of them melted in a tight group hug.

“No, I mean it,” Timothy whispered, in the midst of their hug. “Thanks so much to both of you. I couldn’t have asked for better friends getting here on Promethea, and just… I’m glad you’re here for me. Yeah.”

Which was all what was needed to get both Lorelei and Zer0 to mushy and sweet mood. Just all three friends hugging so closely, happy that they have each other. To bring a smile onto the scarred face, healing slowly. What else would be even needed.

“We are glad too, Timothy,” Zer0 continued their haiku.

“As they said. You deserve the best, man, we’re here to simply give you this. Happy birthday, Tim,” and Lorelei agreed.

“Thanks… Thanks, guys.”

A single moment more and Timothy was ready to get back to his break. Embarrassed at first, he knew that, he just needed that. As simple as that, he loved both of them. They quickly became such important people of his. Without them Promethea wouldn’t be the same and he really was just… Glad. That they were his friends for life.

“Okay yeah, em… My coffee’s probably cold already sooo. You know, gotta get to it,” he laughed, trying to cover up that spurt of affection from a moment ago.

“Can’t let that happen, ey? Especially having me around, you know it,” thankfully, Lorelei caught his drift immediately. “So what? See ya tomorrow at the party?”

Thursday birthdays weren’t exactly the best time to get the biggest of parties. So Timothy decided to just throw it on Friday, giving others time to safely get to his crimson mansion. Getting a proper setup, making sure everyone would have a good time at his place. Not to mention that Rhys already said that he wanted to spend the night with him, all alone. How could Timothy possibly say no to this.

“Be there or be square,” Timothy shot them that branded smile of his.

“Can’t be a square then,” Zer0 shrugged. Well, like this, actually [¯\\_(ツ)_/¯].

“Hell yeah, can’t wait for it. So see ya, Tim, have fun at the guard!!” Lorelei waved goodbye, ready to take on more of their Lance responsibilities with their team.

“You too!!” Timothy called out.

They both walked almost hand in hand. Lorelei probably started congratulating them on such a successful plan, using lots of exclamations. And Zer0 probably answered something vague but supportive and happy. Just them two being themselves. And… Just being friends. Tim’s friends too, of course.

Timothy’s coffee was only slightly cold.

* * *

The next ECHOcall started, when he was still at his guard.

Timothy quickly called to his colleagues that it’s probably something important and they let him go. The true birthday privilege right here. Still, he felt a little embarrassed to leave his guard just to answer some call. But it had to be important, right? He thought that most of the people he knew were acquainted with his work hours. To know that someone called at this hour, especially today, was making him even more so curious.

As he finally got to a private space, he took out his ECHO and stared. Upcoming call from Moxxi. Well, that explained a lot.

With one button, he answered it. And before him was in fact Moxxi, video calling him. Judging by the background, it couldn’t have been her bar in Sanctuary III. Though it did seem vaguely familiar anyway.

Moxxi gave him one of her branded smiles as she started, “Hello, Timothy. Hope I’m not interrupting anything.”

“Only my guard,” Timothy raised an eyebrow at her. Still, he was happy to see her, so he quickly changed his stance. “Not that it’s too important or anything- Hi, Moxxi, what’s up? Kinda surprised to see you.”

“How could I not call on your day? Happiest of birthdays to you,” she explained herself.

“Thanks, glad you remembered,” he replied happily.

It was true he hasn’t seen Moxxi in a while. She was a busy woman in fact, running not only her various bars but now also a casino. Obviously, Timothy hated this place with every fiber of his being but he still couldn’t help but feel fondness. Moxxi was his friend, she was the reason why he ended up on Promethea in the first place. Hell, he really did owe her more than he ever felt like he could repay.

And thankfully, he got past that awkward stage of their relationship, after breakup. Now they truly were friends, meeting once in a while over a good fruity cocktail, talking about how life has been treating them. But since it’s been a while, Timothy was simply curious.

“Of course, I remembered. Actually, I’m calling to you with a gift,” Moxxi continued.

“Oh?”

“You’ve heard it right, sugar. You see, I was doing my monthly maintenance over at the casino and spotted something weird there. Hold back any comments,” knowing what kind of comment she would endure, she silenced him.

To which Timothy rolled his eyes and laughed, “You know what I think of this, Mox.”

 _That even if you run it, please keep it at least 10 planets away from me_ , was what Tim was thinking. More or less.

“And I don’t hold anything against it. Anyways, I saw something… Strange and decided to get rid of it. Not on my own, of course, I have some assistance,” she continued, handing the ECHO to someone else.

Before he could even ask, another person had entered the frame. Now, he saw his other friend Ember. Just a single look at her and Timothy was even happier.

“Timothy! Comment ça va?” Ember called out.

“Oh em… Very bien?” he laughed awkwardly, rubbing the side of his neck. Crap, it’s been a while, he did forget several of the expressions carried over by her. So he cleared his throat and started anew, “Good to see you, Ember!”

“Ahh, mon ami, you’ve got to practice more. Well then, joyeux anniversaire.”

There was an embarrassingly long beat of silence between them. Tim’s eyes went a little wider, trying his hardest to remember. Searching his mind, Ember decided to help him out.

“You know, happy b-“

“YES yes yes, thank you, I em, really appreciate it. Thanks,” another try at covering it up another, well “faux pas” of his. “Sooo. What are you two planning?”

“I suppose our dear Dingue Moxxi should walk you through it. I am merely a performer of her scheme,” Ember gave the ECHO right back to Moxxi and went further to the background.

Honestly, it felt good to see both of them. If Timothy hasn't seen Moxxi in a while, then he _definitely_ hasn’t seen Ember in a much longer time. While he had escaped the hellish spaces of the casino, vouching to never come back, Ember had decided to stay. Bringing her fiery arts to the stage, pleasing the audiences near and far. Sometimes even travelling to other planets. Now working for Moxxi, of course but still, performer to her core, just as Timothy remembered.

Hell, wasn’t she and Moxxi even actually going out together or-

“Wondering what that strange thing was?” Moxxi cut his wonderings back. “Again, don’t even think about it.”

“Yes, please, tell me,” he smirked knowingly.

“Now, Ember!” she shouted back.

Now Timothy had noticed a ladder, on top of which was Ember. With just one of her tugs of the cloth, she had revealed something he didn’t know he’d see again. A big statue of no one other than Handsome Jack. Just as he saw on every step of his at the Jackpot. Timothy promptly blinked, trying his hardest not to… Look that he was much out of it. Even if his first reflex was to probably question Moxxi what was going on. At least.

“I saw this hunk of trash, as I was cleaning up the place. I figured that I have the best way to handle it so,” another gesture back at Ember.

She seemed to know all of her cues way too well. That one gesture was enough for her to clasp her hands and lit the statue back on fire. The flames overwhelming the frame, melting away that smug face of Jack to the ground. A thing no one will remember.

Well, he really couldn’t do anything but to… Stare. In confusion at first, which quickly turned into a smile and a laugh from him. Just the one look at the metal dripping away from the heat was more satisfying than he could’ve imagined. He’s heard Ember shouting something triumphant in French but that didn’t matter. Not at this moment.

There have been moments when something like this would feel like an unfortunate reminder. How Timothy would look at the destroyed face of Jack in any shape or form and simply think that… It could’ve been him. Or it should’ve been him. But not today. As he saw the statue burning down, Timothy felt joy and relief. That the galaxies have been once more relieved from the image of a fascist rotting in hell – not of Timothy. As it was in fact taken down with Tim in mind. Not as a reminder of his unfortunate decisions and looks. But of a past he had left behind, destroyed for a better tomorrow.

And Timothy couldn’t help but to smile widely.

“-Tim? Timothy?” Moxxi’s voice helped to get him out of the trance.

“I, ehm. Huh?”

“Did you like it?” she said, knowing she has his attention again.

“God, Moxxi… You have no idea how good that felt, damn. Thanks, really, that was a good ass gift,” said Timothy, still smiling so knowingly, yet still with a chest so light from the worries of the beginning.

“Knew it would be right.”

She probably wanted to say something else but the ECHO was once more taken by Ember.

“And how did you like my little performance? World once more free of that pesky Jacques,” the intensity with which Ember said well, anything was so amusing for Timothy, he couldn’t help but to find it so endearing.

“Ember, you were uhm exquise?” he started and as she nodded hearing the correct form, he continued. Though it mostly sounded like “ex-squeeze” the way he accented it. “Seriously, you know what I want. And by the way, great to see you again. Will you finally take a trip to Promethea?”

“In due time, I shall. I know the cities of neon and crimson, I need to see them with my own eyes. And I hope you will show me all the best places to let it burn,” Ember played with a little flame at her hands. How the hell did she sustain it without burning, Timothy had no idea. But her skin was at this point so thick, it wouldn’t be surprising.

“Yeah, well, you might not wanna, uh _do that_. I have a reputation to sustain, you know. And someone would kill me for this,” Timothy laughed awkwardly.

“Silly Timothy, I meant perform! People of Promethea shall experience the heat, see it firsthand!” her eyes lit up with such a spark, it was impossible not to smile.

“Oooh, then sure, I’ll get you the gig.”

“Excellent. And I gotta finally meet your l’amour. Reese, was it?”

Timothy laughed. Oh, if he’d hear it, he’d be so pissed, “ _Rhys_ but yeah, I’m sure he’d love to meet you as well.”

“That’s just another reason to go. Well, I hope you enjoyed the anniversaire show. À plus, Timothy!” she once more said, already descending back to her place.

“Uhh, adieu? See ya, Ember!” Timothy said quickly.

Well, it was always like this with Ember and her constant need of a show. He appreciated it, of course, there was something just so energetic and joyous about it. Besides just how passionate she was about anything, made Timothy instantly happier. Damn, he really hoped she took that invite to Promethea to herself.

Once more, before him was Moxxi, fixing up the ECHOcall for a better view, “Well?”

“You mad genius,” not knowing how to express it, he simply grinned widely. “Wow, you know… Thanks, Mox. You’re the best.”

“That’s how they say,” and the sly expression of hers once more graced her features. “Sorry, I can’t be there for the party. Girl’s gotta keep the business running, you know it.”

“Sure sure, I get it.”

“Still, I did send you some of that rosé you like so much. Keep the party going, huh?” she gesticulated a little vaguely but still. Point across, yes.

“Geez, thanks, I… You shouldn’t have, you know it. You’ve already done so much for me.”

“It’s nothing, Tim. Didn’t wanna leave you all to it.”

“No, I… I mean it. Without you, I would’ve never ended up where I am and just… I’ve said it a million times but thank you,” his voice got much softer, as he gave her that sweet lopsided smile.

No matter how many times he’s said it, Timothy knew she deserved to hear it. First being the one to lead the heist, getting him out of the casino. Then aiding him and finally, getting him to the place he knew he belonged to. All because of one Mad Moxxi. He really had that debt of endless gratitude towards her.

“I just hope life has been treating you well,” even if she was humbled, Moxxi kept her demeanor. “What do you say we meet next week at Sanctuary III? Drinks on me.”

“’d love that. See ya then, Mox.”

“And once more happy birthday, sugar!”

As the screen disappeared, Timothy still held onto the device. Thinking of another burnt bridge of his past, one so needed. Maybe he still wouldn’t take a single step into the casino but… It just felt good how different it was. How his friends have changed, how the situation has changed. For him, especially.

He hoped that the flame was seen even on Promethea.

* * *

At the end of his day, Timothy had gotten one more call. From someone he’d never have expected.

Finally changing off his Lanceman armor, he’s heard the melody signalizing to him another call. Timothy wriggled out of the piece on his knee and with a push he turned on his device to see who was trying to get in contact with him. Only to see it and probably call them back sometime later. He was definitely in pieces, still with one leg armored and only in his t-shirt. Better to answer when he was more, well, _in place_.

The screen shined. Upcoming call from Sir Alistair Hammerlock-Jakobs. Oh shit.

Not even thinking of his completely messy stance, Timothy reached out the device. Thankfully, Sir Hammerlock didn’t want to have a video call, so he just took it to his ear.

“Uhm, hello?” Timothy asked.

“Hello? This is Sir Hammerlock-Jakobs. Have I reached Timothy Lawrence?” very gentlemanly voice has been heard at the other end.

“Yeah, that’s me,” Tim answered, trying his hardest not to sound like caught in an act. Maybe. He kind of was.

“Wonderful. I apologize for calling at this moment but I have heard that it’s your birthday, so. Happy birthday!” everything he said was so precise, Timothy was impressed simply by that.

“Well, thank you,” was all he could reply.

“I am not bugging you for no reason, Timothy. In fact, I have a birthday gift for you.”

Timothy furrowed his brows. It started to get weirder with each second, “Me?”

“Why yes. But making you go all the way to Eden-6 would be the most ridiculous, wouldn’t it?” God, even when he joked, he sounded… Profound. “And since I and some of my friends need to have some business done nearby you, I suggest we meet halfway. How about half an hour from now on Sanctuary III?”

“Yeah, sure. Just gotta ask, em. What is it actually?” the curiosity once more latched hard onto Tim.

“Now, my boy, it wouldn’t be a surprise then,” replied Sir Hammerlock with a little laugh. “Until then, Timothy.”

“Uhm, see ya!” called Timothy, as he heard the signal of the call ending.

Wait. _Fuck_.

Could he even say that to him? Or did he just destroy any kind of way to establish a positive contact? Well, he was about to find out in half an hour. So take it or leave it. Right.

The truth was that Timothy _did_ meet Sir Hammerlock before. As he was still in between being rescued from the casino and arriving on Promethea, he did spend several weeks living on Sanctuary III. By then, Sir Hammerlock was already living on Eden-6, arriving sporadically on the spaceship. They caught several glances, maybe talked once but that was that. No further contact.

He also didn’t know, well, _anything_ about him from Aurelia, since she barely mentioned her “treacherous little brother”. Her words, of course. Actually, the only way he knew anything about him was because of Moxxi. He was her longtime friend and she talked some about him, trying to introduce Timothy to citizens of Sanctuary III. He knew Hammerlock was an eloquent hunter, a scholar and had a taste of older whiskey, Moxxi always kept for him. But that was that.

The more he thought about it, the more he’s realized Rhys might know Hammerlock more than he did. Since Rhys was acquainted with his husband Wainwright Hammerlock-Jakobs (CEO stuff, Timothy always told himself). Maybe he should’ve called him to be prepared…

No, Timothy thought. He was getting this way too into his head. Hammerlock was the one to actually call him, not the other way around. And he couldn’t have been calling him for no reason. Well, Tim will get to know this reason more than sooner.

Not to mention that Rhys was busy at this moment and told Timothy to go back home at a later hour. He’d be more suspicious of this information, if it wasn’t for the fact that Rhys attached to it a really sweet picture of him holding Jim taking a nap in his arms. Between his cute cat and just as cute boyfriend, he couldn’t help but to let it slide. This time.

So hell, he’ll take it, see what it is about. Without a single other thought, Timothy changed himself up, got his sweater and leather jacket on and went out of the HQ. He drove right back to the drop location of Sanctuary III, ready for… Literally everything and anything.

As he entered it, thankfully, this time people didn’t seem to be that unkind to his face. It’s been some time, yes, but Timothy always kept it low. Especially around strangers from any kind of place in the galaxy. He quickly greeted Tannis, although with no response and before he could ask her where Hammerlock could’ve been, he was stopped by a voice.

“Timothy! Right on time,” his voice was just so kind and nice, Timothy wanted to smile just by hearing this. “Shall we go somewhere private?”

“Hi! Ehm,” Timothy said, yet immediately shut himself down again. Shit, it was probably better to keep his manners while talking to someone like Sir Hammerlock. At least, he thought so. He cleared his throat, “Hello. Sir. Hammerlock. Yeah- Em yeah, let’s go somewhere else.”

“Then follow me.”

That was enough of an encouragement for Timothy to go right after him. Mind still storming with thoughts of whatever could be the cause of it all. And why him exactly? Why would he wanna meet up with someone who was friends with his sister, with who he had… Let’s say a rocky relationship? Timothy couldn’t say for sure.

Soon enough, he found himself in a nice little cabin aboard. It was neat and tidy, though a little dusty. With Sir Hammerlock barely being in the place, it was more than understandable. Still, it was so… Nice. Slightly dim, with comfortable couches and several trophies hang on the wall. Goddamn, Moxxi was right about everything.

“I terribly apologize for calling you at the last minute,” Hammerlock continued, turned away, searching for… Something probably. “Truth be told, I wanted to meet you for the longest time. I was just… Unsure when.”

Timothy looked over to catch even the smallest of glimpses, startled to the core, “Really?”

“Why yes, of course. I might not know you personally but I do have a vague picture of you.”

“Well. Same to you, I guess,” Timothy shot him an awkward smile. Since Hammerlock did turn away for a minute, he saw him smiling back.

“I must say, I admire you as a person, Timothy,” he said, turning away once more.

“Oh?”

Hearing this for anyone would’ve been a compliment but from Sir Hammerlock? The Sir Hammerlock-Jakobs? Now, that was something Timothy didn’t expect in the slightest.

“You heard it right, son. You are terribly brave having the face you have and still living the best out of your life. I have to admit I had my… Percussions but you’re a good man, Timothy. And I am sorry for that,” his voice got much more distant and nostalgic.

Did he really just get apologized by Sir Hammerlock, even if he really didn’t do anything? Simply for thinking something and never even saying this to Timothy’s face? The more time had passed, the more Timothy was convinced all of this was unreal. It couldn’t have been, things like these don’t happen to guys who look like him.

“Oh, you know, I kinda got used to that, heh. No- No harm done, you haven’t done-“

“No, I should. You are a remarkable person and you should be seen as someone besides that face of yours. I saw it myself, you are a skilled soldier and a fighter. Well… I’ve also learnt some about you from my sister,” now that could’ve only been said with the right amount of resentment.

“Aurelia told you about me…” he said in a small voice. Maybe for nothing else than to anchor himself in reality, to say out loud just to himself.

“At this point, you are aware that me and my sister didn’t get along too well, to say it as such. But she did mention her Vault Hunter friends from Elpis. Mostly to show off and brag about how she had _better_ friends,” another beat of silence. Honestly, just the fact that he mentioned her stunned Timothy to the core. “She said you were skilled and very imaginative. And that you despise heights.”

He shrugged, “Yep, that’s true.”

“As much as I hate saying this, Aurelia was right.”

“Holy _shit_ ,” said Timothy, not even realizing.

Then his shoulders tensed out of sheer embarrassment. Shit shit, he really shouldn’t have said so, what was he thinking. He was ready to apologize but then he realized the comment was met with Hammerlock’s earnest laughter.

“I know right? What does the old age do to you,” Hammerlock cringed for a second but still laughed. “I’ve heard so from other people too, Moxxi told me a lot. And I know how the Lance keeps on aiding not only Promethea but also the galaxy. I appreciate it. I know you are more than everyone says you are. That’s why I wanted to give you something.”

Sir Hammerlock finally turned around and faced Timothy. Confused at first, Timothy kept on waiting for the cues. He noticed a certain object in his hand, which puzzled him even more. Then a wave of realization hit him.

“Winny and I have been maintaining what was left of Aurelia’s mansions and in one of them we discovered this.”

“Wait, is that-“

“Yes, indeed. Her old sniper,” he said carefully. Now that sent a shiver down Timothy’s spine. “I am quite surprised she actually still had it. It was probably sentimental for her. Well, by this she left a note saying, and I quote, “if he’s ever found, it shall go to that funny doppelganger man”. I reckon it is you.”

“Heh, well. I guess, it’s just… God, I never imagined that…” so many emotions entered Timothy’s head, he couldn’t really say it all.

“I am not a man who would disrespect my late sister’s wishes. No matter how much of a bitch she was,” Hammerlock scoffed. “So please, take it, I know you deserve it. May it serve you better than her.”

Just like that, he handed him the sniper. It was an old Jakobs model, back from the day. It was a little worn off and damaged in several places. But just as Hammerlock has said, it must’ve been sentimental enough for Aurelia to keep. Or she actually kept it with Timothy in mind, to one day give it to him. And… Aurelia never even learnt his name.

“Oh, she was a bitch alright,” Timothy let out a small laugh, eyeing the sniper. “Buut also my friend. So thanks, I really appreciate it.”

They said their last goodbyes, as Hammerlock once more wished him a happy birthday. And Timothy thanked him brightly. In an instant, he left Sanctuary III back to his dearest high city spaces of Promethea. Holding onto the sniper, thinking of it near and far.

Aurelia really was… Someone. It hit him, learning she was dead after he got out of the casino all these years back. Cause even if she was materialistic, a little sadistic and did everything to best everyone out she still… Cared. In her own a little twisted way. Just how she left the note, only because she knew how much Timothy liked using snipers. She remembered. She hoped he’d be found. She even wanted to present him in a good way to someone she hated.

Maybe Aurelia wasn’t as bad as everyone painted her as.

* * *

“He really gave you her sniper?”

“Yeah… Heh. I kiiiindaa can’t believe this too.”

The later hour of the day set hard over on Meridian. With its starry but a little cloudy night sky and the city life beginning to take its rightful place. It was already booming with sounds of the people and how they were going to spend it. The neons were burning bright and wherever you went, there was that distant smell of ratchburgers being fried. What a sight to behold, what a place to live it.

Amidst all of it was Timothy, sitting in one of the quieter cafes. Even if it was late, he still couldn’t say no to one last small coffee of the day. Spending the time away, knowing there was still time before Rhys said he wanted him to come back home. And still early enough for ECHOcalls from all around the galaxy.

This one was probably the most anticipated for him, as his best friend Athena called. With Janey, of course, how could she not be here.

They both greeted him with the best birthday wishes, as he smiled and thanked them immensely. Then he started talking over his day and what had happened. With each new information, Athena seemed both so happy for him. But as he mentioned Aurelia, she got quieter and more reserved. Well, she was her friend too, that was understandable. Janey as well, having known Aurelia, got a little out of it. Damn.

“I’m… Glad she did it. If there was someone who deserved it, it’s definitely you,” gathering herself up, Athena replied.

“I agree. You are the greatest sniper I know and I’ve known some in my time. Tim, you absolutely should’ve been the one to get it,” Janey joined in, trying to ease the dread between two people so dear to her.

The sweet words of Janey were both very appreciated. Yet, Timothy still couldn’t shake off the feeling, “Thanks. It’s just…”

“I… I know what you feel…” said Athena, still somewhat distant with her thoughts.

“Oh… Athena, love…”

Even with the small ECHOvideo screen, Timothy could’ve seen her comforting Athena, stroking her arm gently. As their looks met, Janey nodded and gave her a small kiss right on the forehead. Just one glance between them was enough to understand. Timothy always loved to see that. How unconditional and understanding their love was, how little they needed, to get what the other was feeling.

Soon enough, Athena left the frame and Janey took the ECHO in her hands.

“Sorry… You know she needs her time,” Janey said with a small smile.

“Yeah yeah, can’t… Can’t really hold it against her,” Timothy sighed deeply.

The truth everyone knew was that Athena was a very distant person. With stone hard boundaries, so hard to get through. Yet, not that many people knew that once you collapse them, you realize that… Athena loved people too much. She didn’t have too many close people but the ones she did, she cherished with her whole heart. And she was in fact one of the most caring people Timothy had ever known.

She just… Really hated anyone seeing her as vulnerable. Which Timothy also understood quite a lot.

Maybe this is why she and Janey were such a perfect pair in Timothy’s eyes. Janey was always there to understand and give her all the space she needed. But she was so loving, expressible and with heart on her sleeve all the time, she always got to her, even in the hardest times. Like a pushing force, a glimmer of hope for Athena. And Janey was definitely so no nonsense to know when Athena needed a timeout and when she needed to speak up. They both really brought the best in each other.

“Don’t worry, I know she’ll be back in a tick. Well, before tell me what did you think about the gnarly machine Rhys made you,” Janey said in a knowing tone with an even more knowing smile. “Which I obviously helped at, and I hope he didn’t let you forget it.”

That was another thing he really appreciated about Janey. Her sense of timing was better than anyone else’s. So good at reading the situations and emotions of others, she always knew what to say or how to handle it. Just a single moment and Janey knew how much he needed a lift now. And she was there to give it to him.

“Oh, Janey, I loved it, you have no idea. It’s honestly all I wanted, thanks a lot,” he answered, finally smiling back. “Aaand don’t worry, he did let me know.”

“Holdin’ onto that. Gosh, honestly, I’m so sorry for that latest. I know it’s been like a last minute notice but. My publisher has the worst timing imaginable.”

In an instant, Timothy understood what she meant. Just several days ago, she called him up to ask if she and Athena could stay several days at his mansion. Since a new book of Janey’s was coming out very soon and her publisher dropped a tour on her at the last minute. Starting in the lovely Promethea, of course.

“Hey hey, don’t worry here. I would’ve never had anything against it, Rhys too. I mean you know how our house looks, there’s always a place,” Timothy reassured her in an instant.

“Timmy, you’re a peach, you know it,” she smiled shortly.

To that Timothy gave her that lopsided grin of his, “Pfshh, have heard it from some, sure.”

“A peach with an ego up to Elpis,” Janey laughed, as he pouted back at her. God, he was thankful Rhys didn’t see it, “Anyways, I hope you also informed Rhys that I am planning to destroy him in Great Pandora Racing, right?”

“Janey, please, he’s been training ever since. You know, I love you but,” Timothy smacked his lips. “Gotta be rootin’ for my boyfriend.”

“Ah, put a sock in it. You’re lucky that I love you too,” she rolled her eyes and crossed her arms but her expression betrayed just how true it was. “But thank you, seriously, I’ll get back to ya on it.”

“Nah, no problem. And just know that I’m gonna be first in line for the book signing. Obviously.”

Just as he did the times before. Janey was an established writer and though her books were meant for children, Timothy simply found them immensely sweet to read. About far out adventurers, fighting monsters and attending cool space races. They had a lot of that wit of Janey’s, it shined through her writing perfectly.

Not to mention that if you asked Timothy, her books and Detective Frog were out there as the greatest pieces of literature. But that was merely a creative writing major’s opinion.

“I can already see that. But don’t be a drongo and tell me when I can do the same for ya.”

“Ohoho, soon enough, I promise. I am finishing it, slowly but surely,” Timothy put his hands up in the defense.

That was true, obviously. But great work needed time and he was there to perfect it. He couldn’t half-ass his next novel, of course! Especially since his first one was a success. And he was about to tell so Janey, but shut himself up, seeing Athena appear in the frame. Timothy has heard several whispers between them he couldn’t really make out of. But soon enough, Janey appeared once more and called out.

“Alright, well, I’ll leave ya two to it. See ya tomorrow, Tim and happy birthday!” Janey said happily.

“Thanks, Janey! Enjoy second place on Great Pandora Racing!”

To which she showed off her tongue to him. And he simply scrunched up his nose. No words between them necessary.

Without another thought, Athena took the ECHO in her own hands. The look in her eyes was much more, let’s say in place but there was still this piece of doubt in her. Timothy sighed shortly. Just as Janey said, give her all the time she needed.

“I apologize for that, it’s just…” Athena said heavily. “I thought of something and I knew I needed to talk to you in private.”

“Go ahead then,” Timothy said carefully, waiting for her to be ready.

There was once more that silence Timothy always expected while talking to Athena. When she became immersed in her own thoughts, she needed that time to process everything inside her. He completely understood that mention of Aurelia and a one like this could make her feel… This way. So he waited patiently, respecting the way she handled it.

He saw a certain twitch to her hands and her eyes, still not meeting his. But once she finally gathered herself, she spoke soberly yet with the most heart.

“Timothy, you deserved that. You really did. I met her one time before all the hell broke loose and she also gave me a sword she acquired from one of her targets. I accepted it and well. After that, I actually can’t bear to even look at it,” Athena sighed. “I still can’t believe this. Aurelia wasn’t like this, I don’t know how COV could’ve broken to her so easily.”

“Me too… Always thought that these fucking Calypsos could’ve drugged her or something,” Timothy echoed her, saying what was on his mind for so long. “It’s so easy to lose people in this goddamn world… Too easy.”

“Couldn’t have said it better myself,” another beat of silence. Athena bit her lips and started again, “That’s why I am just… Immensely happy that you’re here. That you broke from this goddamn casino, you’ve survived so long and you’re still going. I don’t know how many people would break already but you never do. I know I shouldn’t bring you down on your birthday but… Timothy, just the fact that you’re celebrating your next birthday means so much to me.”

“’Thena…”

“Let me finish,” ah, there it was, always on brand of her. “I’ve lost so many people over the years, I’ve lost count. So the fact that you’re here and Janey is here… Thank you. For surviving.”

The tears started prickling his eyes at his eyes. He wasn’t the one to cry so often but hearing this from his best friend, so often closed in on herself… Really meant the world to him.

Timothy had been alone most of his life. As far as his mind went, he was alienated, hated by everyone around. Either everyone was intimidated by him or judging and despising him solely because of his face. Only several years back he found that kind of happiness and sense of belonging he’s wanted so much. And now he had his loved ones, his boyfriend, his friends. It took a while but it was worth it.

He also knew that… Athena was almost the same. From the youngest years trained to kill and to obey orders. Any opportunity she had for a better life was taken away from her. Tricked into committing atrocities, forced to take a rouge path in her ways, not even thinking of that so-called redemption. But her life changed around too. Finding her place, steading down, finding people who loved her and who she could love.

Life had been rough for them, it wasn’t an overstatement. Taken to their limits, often thinking how close it could’ve been to an end chased by guilt and regrets. Yet, they prevailed. They both were this day – celebrating Timothy’s birthday, celebrating the life he had. With every bit of happiness they’ve found.

Trying his hardest to keep his voice, Timothy finally said, “I love you, ‘Thena, you know it, right? Thank you for being here and… Thanks for saying this.”

“And I love you too, Timothy. You’re my best friend after all,” said Athena, finally cracking that smile on her face. “Guess old guns have to stick together after all.”

“Pff, you know it,” Timothy shook his head. “Wow, god, tomorrow can’t come soon enough, I just wanna hug you.”

“Just don’t put too much force in this, okay?” she said skeptically.

“Haha, nooo promises here. And hey, you haven’t told me what’s _your_ birthday gift,” he raised an eyebrow at her.

Athena’s voice was as dry as ever, “I thought you wanted a surprise.”

“’f course but. C’monn, not even a sneak peek? Did you actually sculpt me a pot? Cause you know I’m gonna loovee iiit.”

“Timothy, I am not saying anything else, you will find out tomorrow,” she put her hands up, waving him off. “But thanks for having us over too. I will try to make you some sushi. That’s not part of the gift, to be clear.”

“Oooh, looking forward to it. Another course, huh?” Timothy asked curiously.

“Yes, actually. I am _enjoying_ it, so far,” Athena admitted. “Janey not too much with all the burnt food. She won’t tell you though and I almost appreciate it. Almost.”

And Timothy laughed earnestly. He was already aware of Athena’s habit of picking up new courses to learn new things and spend the time away. Whether it’d be pottery, or gardening, or well, now cooking, she took the challenge. Some ended better than others but Timothy always simply admired her dedication. Maybe he’ll ask her for some advice for a new hobby.

“Wooow, couldn’t ask for a better rec from you. Just try not to burn anything around Rhys or he’ll give you a cooking lesson of the ages. Trust me – ‘ve been there, it’s not pretty,” he accented the last words.

Timothy could really call it “a good advice” for her. Not many people knew but Rhys actually liked cooking and was _really_ good at it. Amidst instant noodles and cereal after midnight, of course but who didn’t. Any way of burning or wrong seasoning would already be met with the pout and death glare. Timothy almost shivered at the memory.

“If he even thinks about giving me a lecture, I am breaking the last thing he called “state of the art”.”

“Athena, he’s gonna cry.”

“I don’t care.”

Before Timothy could say anything else, he was met with Athena’s booming laughter. One she didn’t actually let out too often but the truest and clearest one. So infective Timothy felt himself snicker, to end up simply chuckling along with her. How much he cherished moments like these, when Athena could let loose and be herself. Forgetting about anything wrong in the past.

When the laughter died, she cleared her throat and said, “Happy birthday, Timothy. Again.”

“Thanks, ‘Thena,” Timothy still held onto the last bits of laughter but as soon as they went away, he exhaled and started anew, “Ehm, one more thing?”

“What’s that?” Athena furrowed her eyebrows.

“You’re my best friend too.”

Athena put her lips together and gave him the most genuine smile of all.

* * *

With everything said and done, Timothy finally drove back to his mansion.

Before so, he of course got a call from Rhys telling him he’s ready. Still, even if Timothy was excited, he knew he had to take his time. Well, Rhys certainly did so, so why wouldn’t he do the same? That’s why once more, he got onto his motorcycle and took the longer road ahead. The stars burned so bright and beautiful today, he couldn’t help but to observe everything in wonder. As if the universe decided to also gift him something.

He arrived at the garage and parked the machine. Of course, he already noticed an additional space for this too. Timothy smiled. Rhys really knew how to plan out everything, right to the t.

Speaking of such, Timothy just wanted to join him back at the living space but was promptly stopped by one last note put on the door. He took it into his hands and read the text carefully.

“before you go there, please change to some of your formal clothes

for no reason

at all

pretty please

-Rhys <3”

Timothy smiled to himself. Again, how could he ever refuse him.

With a quick step, he bypassed the main floor with their living room, ascending back to their wardrobes. His one was filled with all kinds of sweaters and tight t-shirts. But there was some space for all the formal clothing. Timothy wasn’t really one for such (unlike Rhys who was just a second away from going to sleep in his shirt and vest combo), he did own a fair share of these nice outfits. Mostly because of Rhys but could he really complain about it.

Eyeing the hangers, Timothy found the perfect one for the night. A sleek black shirt and one of the crimson vests in a shade darker than he usually wore. He rolled up his sleeves (mostly so Rhys could get his comeuppance) and looked at himself carefully. Then he smiled again.

So much on his mind, so much happening. And he was still the same Timothy Lawrence as the one from the start. It really felt so good to be himself.

Timothy then went right back to the living room. Dimly lit with all the scented candles around, it felt so cozy and welcoming. He felt that nice cinnamon smell all around the house and the warmth of the fireplace crackling.

“Don’t know why you wanted me to do all that elaborate scheme but I am he-,” he started, still trying to find his boyfriend amongst the lights. “Here. Holy shit.”

And then he saw him. Oh, how he saw him.

Now Timothy could definitely forgive him all the seemingly at first glance unnecessary preparations and setbacks. Rhys stood right opposite of him, low glow illuminating his features. Wearing that shirt in a shade similar to Timothy’s vest. However, his shirt also had several golden and black pattern swirls on the left side of it. It was also a little opened already, the blue tattoo of his peeking through. Along with pants striped on only one side, even more so accenting his long long legs. Timothy always loved that asymmetrical vibe to his style, he just… Couldn’t stop and just stare.

The second he saw Rhys, he felt like his heart skipped a beat, just as in the first months of them dating. Just as the first time he saw him. Oh, how much of an effect he had on him, even with so many years of being in love.

“I could say the same to you just… Damn,” Rhys replied, now eyeing him through and through. Obviously. “Well, guess my note worked.”

They both took several steps, bringing each other closer. Rhys brushed his fingers on Timothy’s chest, before looking up and meeting his eyes. His half lidded glance, meaning much more than he could articulate.

“What can I say, I can’t really refuse you,” Timothy said in such a low voice and with mere inches between them, he could just feel the heat of Rhys’ cheeks getting stronger.

One more step and the dreaded distance of theirs was closed off with a kiss. His lips on top of Rhys’, pressing both lightly yet so profoundly. Like a homecoming, a refuge from the world. Someone by whom he could be completely himself, someone who understood him better than anyone else. Sudden smell of Rhys’ perfume entered Timothy’s space, making it even more so personal. And the softness of his lips, slowly grazing his own. It all felt right.

Rhys rubbed his nose right against his cheek and whispered, “Soo. How was your day, birthday boy?”

“Oh, I have tons to tell you,” he confessed. God, how much had gone down today even, “But hey first of, what’s with the outfits? Not that I’m complainin’ or anything… Wow, Rhys, tick tick boom.”

“Couldn’t have found a better way to say it? Orrr any other?” Rhys gave him that look of both confusion and amusement.

“Nope. Unless sex bomb is also off the charts.”

“For your consideration, none of them are off the charts, baby. Just…” not finishing his thought, Rhys eyed him from bottom to the top. He really couldn’t have found a better way to say it, couldn’t he.

To which, Timothy just shook his head and pressed a kiss on his cheek, “Tough crowd.”

“Don’t worry. You’re also drop-dead gorgeous, if- If you ask me, obviously,” he lingered his fingers across Timothy’s jaw, trying his hardest not to swoon at his wicked smile. “Dunno, just thought that it’d be… Romantic? You and I, dinner by the candles, nice clothes and… Yeah. Yeah.”

Timothy turned his head around. Just as Rhys said, the table was fully set. Dishes set nicely under thermo containers, keeping them warm, a bottle of rose in between and glowing blue flowers – Timothy’s favorite. Welcoming and sweet. Just as he said, a refuge from everything in this world.

“God, how do you always know how to get all the details right. ‘m kinda afraid, you’re gettin’ too powerful,” Timothy took his hands into his and gave them a little squeeze. “Thank you, my sweetheart.”

“All for you.”

Ready to enjoy the evening together, Timothy took the steps forward to the table. Yet he was quickly stopped by the sound of Rhys’ voice.

“Uh, hold on,” he said once more. His expression became increasingly more nervous, “Theeree. There might be something else.”

Folding his arms together, Timothy raised an eyebrow at him, “Rhhyyss.”

“One second, okay?”

Not having any other choice, Timothy stood in place. As Rhys went out of his sight to a different room, leaving him waiting. Not too long actually, he quickly came back, with a grin on his face and something in his hands. Obviously, not showing what exactly.

“Yeah, well. There is someone I want you to meet,” he said shortly, opening his hands even more so.

Suddenly, a gasp escaped Timothy’s mouth. Which he would definitely want to hide out of embarrassment of knowledge that Rhys would tease him endlessly of such. But he didn’t care. There were more important things.

In Rhys’ hands, there was a kitten. It couldn’t have been older than just several months, Timothy thought. So tiny and fragile, so sweet and curious. It was almost fully black with gray ears and paws. And it had the biggest yellow eyes Timothy could have seen, even if opened most likely not that long ago. The kitten also had a little red bow, wrapped loosely around its neck. It was so obedient and calm in Rhys’ hands, Timothy couldn’t believe it. Hell, he couldn’t believe any of this.

“Rhys… Oh my gosh…” Tim’s voice got so much higher, along with his hands pressing together and playing with each finger.

“I picked her up from the shelter today,” said Rhys, holding tightly to the kitten in one hand and with the other giving her little head a scratch. “I know we wanted to go and pick the cat next week but. Ah, you know. Just- Just wanted to surprise you on your birthday. Also it was about time I picked our next cat, right? Right.”

Still unable to articulate coherently, Timothy took his hand closer to the kitten’s nose. So she could smell it through and accommodate. She was so cute, Tim simply couldn’t stop grinning.

“Here, let your second dad hold you for a moment,” Rhys cooed, letting Tim take her into his own hands. He did so, as carefully as possible.

“Wait. So that’s why-“ Timothy wanted to ask but still couldn’t really say anything out properly, mesmerized by the kitten.

“Yep, saw my plan through. I’ve spent the whole day making sure she’ll be comfortable. She’s really curious, you know? Either running around all the house or dozing off in the corner, that devil,” he explained. “She doesn’t have a name yet. I-I’ve wanted you to do the honors.”

Timothy’s breath got stuck in his throat looking at the kitten now in his own hands. She was so small, his hands were actually much bigger than she was. A little confused at first, the kitten started smelling his hand through, even giving small bites at Timothy’s fingers. To which he laughed happily and thought his heart would melt away at her small mewl.

“Oh… She’s wonderful… Rhys,” he cooed, pressing his fingers at the kitten’s head, petting her gently.

“I can’t believe it took me so long to get us a cat if your reaction is like that,” Rhys replied so smugly. Yet still, Timothy couldn’t bring himself to give him any kind of snappy comeback.

“I love her. Thank you… Rhys, thanks.”

Well, what else could he really say. He really loved cats and knowing that this one was picked by his beloved made him even more so happy. Timothy gave the kitten a little kiss right on her head and nuzzled closer. Her fur though still sparse was fluffy enough for it to feel the tickling sensation on his skin.

Along with the way Rhys looked at him, with such love and gentleness. He got a little closer, just to hold both the kitten and Timothy’s hands.

“No problem, Tim. She is a heart thief, I gotta give her that. When I saw her I knew she’d be right,” he said, oh so sweetly.

“Damn right, I believe you,” Timothy smiled knowingly. “Oh! Now I gotta think of her name!”

“Let’s go eat first, mmkay? I’ve spent some time preparing this, yoou knoooww,” muttered Rhys with that overconfident look on his face.

In response, Timothy leaned in closer and kissed his forehead, “You are way too good for me.”

“Could say the same to you, dearest.”

* * *

Rhys hummed something underneath his breath.

He often sang when he was alone, actually. Kind of a habit of his, learnt through nights of planning and working on his own in desolated Atlas facilities. That’s what he told Timothy, anyways. Yet there was another thing that was brought along with this – he only did it on his own, when no one else was around. So the fact that he started doing so with Timothy around amused him to no end.

The late night hour settled in enough at this point. They both stood cuddled close to each other, faces buried into each other’s shoulders. Timothy didn’t even know why they decided to stand up, almost in a faux dance, swaying to the soft sounds of smooth jazz (Timothy’s choice) in the background. Not saying too much, just the sounds of them breathing and taking in the night. With a great window beside them, showing all the best of the Promethean landscape.

It really felt right for Timothy. After such a day of so many people calling and wanting him on their own, at the end he needed to breathe out. With that right someone, one who always regenerated his tired mind, someone who simply understood. Someone who Timothy himself wanted all for his own. Just a quiet moment spent with Rhys – what else could Timothy ask for.

“Wanna sing me somethin’?” he asked cheekily, his nose sticking out above his shoulder.

Rhys, on the other hand, moved enough to take a peek at him, “If you want me to.”

Startled at first, Timothy pressed his cheek even closer onto his shirt, almost rubbing it gently. A smile started creeping onto his face, so wide he was glad Rhys couldn’t have seen it in the darkness. “Go ahead,” he whispered somewhat breathlessly.

After which he started humming a little louder, singing softly what played from their recorder. Not that he particularly remembered the lyrics or anything. Whenever Rhys skipped a line there were more humming and well, attempts to sing along. But Timothy didn’t mind. Just the sound of his beautiful voice, ringing in his ears, soothing him completely. Knowing it was for him and him only.

He felt Rhys’ lips brushing against his earlobe and his hands gripping a little tighter onto his shoulder blades, “How was that, huh?”

“Ehhh, revise the lyrics more next time,” he laughed but quickly added in a softer tone. “I loved it. Thank you, baby.”

“The least I can do,” Rhys added in such a low tone, Timothy felt his heart skip a beat.

This time, Timothy shifted around. Just to look right back at Rhys, into his brown and blue eyes. Though Timothy’s left hand still rested on his side, with the right one, he started stroking the curve of his jawline.

“I still can’t believe this. You say “the least” when you literally just… You gave me everything and more today. I mean, just like you do every day, let’s be real but…” he looked away for a second, feeling the heat on his cheeks go even stronger. “Just wanted you to know that I really, _really_ appreciate it all, Rhys… My sweetheart.”

Rhys only sighed shortly and pressed his cheek onto Timothy’s hand. The cybernetic one, giving him that sensation of metal right against his cheek. The one Rhys made for him, as the first gift of all. “The least he could do” was something he had said even back when they only met. And it was true till this very day.

“You know you deserve it all, right? I- I mean it all. Everything,” he whispered, trying to get his thoughts together.

“Hmm?”

“Well, all. That. You know that Zer0 and Lorelei bragged about these gifts to me before? Helped them choose,” he started with that smugly satisfied smile. “But also Moxxi and Ember… And Aurelia’s sniper, and what Athena said… You deserve it all and more, Timmy love.”

Timothy half hummed half simply exhaled deeper underneath his nose. He could feel his heartbeat ringing in his ears.

“Sometimes it just feels… You know, kinda unreal. Like yesterday I walked half alive out of the Jackpot and now I’m holding the love of my life after a whole day of people saying they care. And just… Don’t know what I did to deserve it,” Timothy confessed.

The grip of Rhys’ hands shifted a little. Now pressing all over his upper back, almost playing with the lower strands of his hair. And definitely playing with the fabric of his vest, as well as with the collar of his shirt.

“You know, the minute you stepped into my office I kinda knew you had to stay,” he said carefully.

Furrowing his brows, Timothy asked, “Really?”

“Well, yeah. Moxxi was really secretive but she did tell me enough beforehand. And I just figured it was all true. That you needed a place and judging you by the face was the worst option. I don’t- I don’t know, I guess I figured Prometheans would probably be the kindest to you? And then we’ve spent more and more time together, and I knew you were. Sweet and kind. Talked like a maniac but I didn’t mind,” Rhys laughed in between. “And funny, and to be fair, blunt. And- And overconfident, when you got the chance. And strong, and in fact, hopeful. And so so easy to fall in love with.”

“Could work ways,” Timothy smiled knowingly.

“And smug as hell, yeah, that too,” Rhys almost scolded him. But then he returned to his stance, “You’ve suffered enough and you just. Deserve so much, Tim. Anyone who knows you, knows how easy it is to love you for who you are. And I’m just… Thankful that you are. Just like that.”

Timothy let it linger in for a moment. Holding him closely, taking a breath after everything that went down. After what he’s heard, not only from Rhys but also from anyone.

So many people just coming together, to tell him that they care. That they are glad he’s celebrating his next birthday, that he’s there. That he didn’t give up on anything. And Timothy felt that ting onto his heart. Overwhelmed by everything and everyone, still unsure if it was all real. But hearing it all, made it all so worth it.

The pesky tears started prickling his eyes again, as he whispered, “Rhys, thank you, I… I don’t know how to say it but… I really wouldn’t wanna be anywhere else but here. With you. Y’know just… Just simply glad to be alive.”

And it seemed that Rhys quickly got affected too, actually turning away from him for a second.

“What’s that?” Tim asked.

“Ah, nothing, nothing, it’s- It’s…” Rhys cleared his throat and looked him in the eyes again. “You know how several years back I never thought you would say it? And now, just… God, Tim, I’m so proud of you. Wish I could give you the world.”

“Stoopp it,” Timothy gave him that sweet grin of his. “And you know. You already did, sweetheart.”

“You see? Now you gotta stop it, I can’t even compete,” Rhys laughed briefly. As they both started closing off any distance between them, “Wait. I-I’m the love of your life?”

Timothy scoffed and pulled him even closer to himself, “As if there was any doubt. I love you so much, Rhys.”

“I love you too, Tim. The love of my life…” muttered Rhys, right against his lips.

And then another kiss of theirs. The warmness of their cheeks, their chests pressed firmly together. Timothy gave in completely, just letting Rhys move his lips along and kiss him, oh so sweetly. Everything he’s ever wanted and everything he never knew he’d get. All wrapped in one of many moments of his life, but one of the ones he’s gonna cherish till the end.

With one kiss after the other, getting even deeper and more desperate for each other. Next thing Timothy knew, Rhys’ lips moved away from his own. Firstly on his face, kissing the rough edges of his scar. Then lower onto his neck, one of his hands undoing the first buttons of his shirt. On Timothy’s already warm skin, the sensation of Rhys’ cybernetic shook him in place.

“That’s why I want you to wear shirts more often,” said Rhys in between kisses. “Much easier to do this.”

“You only think about one thing,” Timothy tried to match his low tone of voice. And he did so. Perfectly.

“Uhh, you?”

He let out a short laugh, “Let’s say.”

But Timothy couldn’t really complain. Rhys kept on kissing him, lower onto his chest, then right at his shoulder. The feeling of his mustache tickling his skin was both making him almost giggle but also… He couldn’t imagine Rhys without it. He let out a soft sigh, more and more immersed in this. His breath was deeper, the blush on his cheeks got brighter.

“Sooo. What should I expect next, huh? You will bridal carry me to our bedroom and there’s gonna be rose petals and candles and all?” he asked cheekily.

To which, Rhys stopped rather abruptly, “Shit. Don’t tell me you were there already.”

“Oh my goddd, _Rhys_ ,” Timothy laughed. “Yooouu. You are in fact impossible.”

“Hey, anything for you, right?” Rhys replied, pressing his nose against his. “Happy birthday, Tim.”

“Thank you, Rhys… For everything.”

They kissed again, dreading any moment away from each other. Timothy held him close, still stunned at everything, thousands of thoughts storming in his mind. Of the whole day, of everything he received. Of all the love he never thought he’d deserve. Of just being in his beloved’s arms after this whole day, knowing he’d never expected to have it all.

But maybe he should have. Maybe he should take to himself Rhys’ words more and believe them. That he deserved this, he deserved all these people coming together and just being happy that he’s there. That his best days are finally here and no matter how much suffering Timothy had to endure in the past, the good was there to stay.

With each of Rhys’ kisses, Timothy was even more sure that after all, he got his happy ending. Or actually, a beginning.


End file.
